Kiss!
by Ice Cream Social
Summary: Cub has inexplicable knowledge. Once Pop figures out why he has to experience some embarrassment, and try do some damage control. Implied SLASH, DiscoBear x Pop. Humanized.


Augh this is my third thing on the go. I'm working on other stuff, really! I'm just easily distracted.  
One of my friends knows I love Disco Bear x Pop, I just don't tend to write or draw it; I just usually fantasize haha. She wanted me to write something about DB getting denied some "fun times" with Pop, but she'll just have to settle with some fluff instead.

_**Kiss!**_

Pop wasn't quite prepared for anything when he was sitting at the table of his house, sipping coffee and reading the early morning paper. Cub was in his room getting ready for school, and Pop had made his young son a nice, hot breakfast.

Pop wasn't prepared when his paper was pulled down, and Cub suddenly leaned up into him on his tippy-toes and planted a big, wet kiss on his lips. Then Cub pulled away and had a huge innocent smile, as if he had done nothing out of the ordinary and he ran around to the other side of the table to eat his breakfast.

Pop dropped his newspaper. He hugged Cub and occasionally gave him kisses on his head or cheeks, but it made him uncomfortable kissing him anywhere else. Pop cleared his throat and decided he needed to give Cub a bit of a talking to. "Cub." He kept his voice low and authoritative, so that the young boy would understand that he was serious.

It worked. Cub blinked at him, with a fried egg hanging halfway out of his mouth and he stared up at his daddy with his big honey-colored eyes. Pop fought the urge to coddle him for how adorable he was and closed his eyes. "Cub, why did you kiss Daddy on the mouth?"

Cub looked a little guilty and he squirmed in his chair. "...No reason, Daddy, I like kissing you?" It sounded more like a question, and he had his eyes adverted towards the door, as if he was considering running away. Pop sighed, and tried to think of reasons why his son would want to kiss him like that. Had he seen something on the television of couples kissing? Did some kids say something to him at school? Pop frowned at the sudden thought of little girls chasing him around the playground, trying to kiss him.

"No, I think there _is_ a reason, son. Now tell me why you would kiss Daddy there." Pop crossed his arms and frowned lightly at his little boy, considering lighting up his pipe but decided against it.

Cub bowed his head. "Am I in trouble, Daddy? I'm sorry..."

Pop sighed and shook his head. "No, you're not in trouble. Just tell me why you kissed Daddy on the lips."

Cub looked up at him through his golden brown hair, and it looked as though he wanted to cry. "...Please don't be mad, Daddy. Promise me you won't give me a time-out or be mad, Daddy, and I'll tell you."

Pop mulled the thought over; most likely he had seen something on television where a couple had kissed, and that wasn't something to be upset over. It was only natural that Cub would be curious about how that felt; Pop just needed to steer his son in the right direction that _no_, you did _not_ do that with family. "...Alright. I won't be mad, I promise. Now tell Daddy why." He tried to look less intimidating and attempted to smile.

Again, it worked. Cub straightened up in his chair and wiggled around in it until he was comfortable. Cub had a know-it-all expression on his face. "Well Daddy...yesterday when uncle Disco Bear came over, he was kissing you." Pop had picked up his coffee and was drinking it, and he spat it out onto the floor upon hearing this. Cub ignored him. "I know you thought I was outside playing, but I came back inside for my toy truck, and I saw you..." The look on Pop's face must have startled the young boy, for he frowned and scooted his chair away from the table. "You _are_ mad at me, aren't you, Daddy?"

Pop covered his eyes, leaning an elbow on the table. _Oh, Cub is not the __**only**__ one who needs a talking to,_ Pop thought grimly. The conversation had become a lot more complex suddenly, and Pop knew he would have to give his son more of a talking to than he had anticipated. "Okay, son, listen carefully to me, okay? I'm...not mad." _I'm not mad at __**you**__, anyways._ Pop cleared his throat and wiped the coffee from his face. "You see...when two people love each other, they kiss on the lips. Only people who love each other do that."

Cub frowned, and took a sip of his apple juice through a straw. "But...I love you, Daddy. How come I can't kiss you on the lips?"

Pop inwardly groaned. "Yes, you love me, and I love you too, Cub. But boys who love girls kiss them. They kiss like..." He tried to think of a good example. "Like when a boy and a girl get married. They kiss, right?" Pop was hoping Cub would ignore the fact that he had seen Disco Bear kissing him.

A certain realization seemed to wash over the little boy. "Ohhh, _I _see, Daddy. Boys only kiss girls when they love them and want to marry them, right?" Cub looked up at his Daddy with his big eyes, and he seemed proud of himself for understanding the concept. "Like when they want to be a Mommy and Daddy."

Pop sighed a little out of relief. "Yes, Cub. That's right. I love you and you love me, but you don't want to marry me, right?" Cub wrinkled his nose and shook his head, and Pop couldn't help but chuckle. "Right. So when you love a pretty girl and want to marry her, _that's_ when you kiss her on the mouth. You can only kiss me on the cheek, okay?"

Cub beamed and nodded. "Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry for kissing you on the mouth. I won't do it again." Cub took another drink of his apple juice.

Pop grinned. "That's okay, Cub. Just make sure you don't do it again. You know better now." Pop went to pick his newspaper up; unfortunately he had ruined it when he had spat out his coffee. He picked it up nonetheless, and went to the garbage can.

"Daddy?" Cub called, as Pop walked out of the room towards the garbage can.

"Yes?" He called back.

"So, does uncle Disco Bear want to marry you?" Pop resisted the urge to bang his head into a wall, and instead he ripped his newspaper up and tossed it into the trash. He took a few deep breaths and walked back into the kitchen, where his little boy was looking up at him curiously.

Pop forced a grin and patted Cub on the head. "Eat your breakfast, son. I have to drive you to school soon. I'll tell you when you're older." Cub looked thoroughly disappointed, and he ate the rest of his eggs and sausages while pouting.

Pop knew that he'd have to be a lot more careful when he had Disco Bear over, especially now that Cob knew was kissing meant. Pop growled out of frustration and lit up his pipe to relax despite his earlier decision.

**_Fin_**.

I was tempted to add Disco Bear for some slash, but I like the innocence and cute factors Cub brings to the story. It's just a short drabble.

I couldn't help but have Pop talk in third person, referring to himself as "Daddy" and I think it's adorable when little kids call their parents "Mommy" and "Daddy". Also...I know parents occasionally kiss their kids on the lips and it's supposed to be affectionate, but I've always thought it was weird. No offense to anyone; my parents never kissed me like that, and quite honestly I'm glad they didn't. Just a personal preference.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
